In the production of hydrocarbons, it is common to drill one or more secondary wellbores from a first wellbore. Typically, the first and secondary wellbores, collectively referred to as a multilateral wellbore, will be drilled, cased and perforated using a drilling rig. Thereafter, once completed, the drilling rig will be removed and the wellbores will produce hydrocarbons.
During any stage of the life of a wellbore, various treatment fluids may be used to stimulate the wellbore. As used herein, the term “treatment,” or “treating,” refers to any subterranean operation that uses a fluid in conjunction with a desired function and/or for a desired purpose. The term “treatment,” or “treating,” does not imply any particular action by the fluid or any particular component of the fluid.
One common stimulation operation that employs a treatment fluid is hydraulic fracturing. Hydraulic fracturing operations generally involve pumping a treatment fluid (e.g., a fracturing fluid) into a wellbore that penetrates a subterranean formation at a sufficient hydraulic pressure to create one or more cracks, or “fractures,” in the subterranean formation through which hydrocarbons will flow more freely. In some cases, hydraulic fracturing can be used to enhance one or more existing fractures. “Enhancing” one or more fractures in a subterranean formation, as that term is used herein, is defined to include the extension or enlargement of one or more natural or previously created fractures in the subterranean formation. “Enhancing” may also include positioning material (e.g. proppant) in the fractures to support (“prop”) them open after the hydraulic fracturing pressure has been decreased (or removed).
During the initial production life of a wellbore—often called the primary phase—primary production of hydrocarbons typically occurs either under natural pressure, or by means of pumps that are deployed within the wellbore. This may include wellbores that have undergone stimulation operations, such a hydraulic fracturing, during a completion process. Unconventional wells typically will not produce economical amounts oil or gas unless they are stimulated via a hydraulic fracturing process to enhance and connect existing fractures. In order to reduce well costs, the hydraulic fracturing process is performed after the drilling rig has been removed from the well. Furthermore, wells may be hydraulically fractured without the aid of a workover rig if the equipment used to fracture a well is light enough to be transported in and out of the wellbore via a coiled tubing unit, wireline, electric line or other device.
Over the life of a wellbore, the natural driving pressure will decrease to a point where the natural pressure is insufficient to drive the hydrocarbons to the surface given the natural permeability and fluid conductivity of the formation. At this point, the reservoir permeability and/or pressure must be enhanced by external means. In secondary recovery, treatment fluids are injected into the reservoir to supplement the natural permeability. Such treatment fluids may include water, natural gas, air, carbon dioxide or other gas and a proppant to hold the fractures open.
Likewise, in addition to enhancing the natural permeability of the reservoir, it is also common through tertiary recovery, to increase the mobility of the hydrocarbons themselves in order to enhance extraction, again through the use of treatment fluids. Such methods may include steam injection, surfactant injection and carbon dioxide flooding.
In both secondary and tertiary recovery, hydraulic fracturing may also be used to enhance production.
Depending on the nature of the secondary or tertiary operation, it may be necessary to redeploy a rig, often referred to as a “workover rig,” to the wellbore to assist in these operations, which may require additional equipment be installed in a wellbore. For example, subjecting a producing wellbore to hydraulic fracturing pressures after it has been producing may damage certain casings, installations or equipment already in a wellbore. Thus, it may be necessary to install additional equipment to protect the various equipment and tools already in the wellbore before proceeding with such operations. Such additional equipment is typically of sufficient size and weight that requires the use of a workover rig. As the number of secondary wellbores in a multilateral wellbore increases, the difficulty in protecting the various equipment in the first wellbore and the secondary wellbores becomes even more pronounced.
It would be desirable to provide a system that avoids the need for drilling or workover rigs in treatment fluid operations in multilateral wellbores, particularly those subject to stimulation techniques such as hydraulic fracturing.